introspección
by annitha mz
Summary: renxannax...? engaños, lime, celos, peleas de chicas, problemas, colegio...pesimo summary pero no se me ocurre nada..mejor pasen y lean :)
1. ¿quien?

INSTROSPECCION

Capitulo 1-¿Quién?

Por: annitha mz

:::::::::::::::..::::::::::::::..::::::::::::::::: .:::::::::::::::..::::::::::::::::

El será su nuevo compañero, hao asakura - la mujer frente a la pizarra presento al chico de cabellos castaños, inmediatamente todas las chicas del salón ya estaban babeando

Miro una vez al chico y después solo dirigió su mirada a su celular, ansiosa esperaba esa llamada, le parecía que el tiempo iba en su contra pues un minuto le parecía una eternidad

Es muy guapo verdad - sonrió la chica mientras le hablaba casi en secreto

- Ah…si - le respondió sin mostrar la emoción que su amiga tenia y aun mirando su teléfono -

- Mmm, imposible contigo, hoy regresa verdad -

- Si…hoy regresara, se suponía que tendría que llegar temprano para que le ayudara con lo del salón -

- Que emoción, estará aquí contigo…que bonito - ahora la peli - azul también miraba el teléfono -

Dijo que me llamaría cuando estuviera en la escuela - las dos chicas estaban en los asientos del final, era la clase de tutorías así que eso lo deducían a socializar entre ellos mas con el carácter tan relajado de la mujer que les impartía la clase - sonrió al ver llamada entrante

Maestra contestare el teléfono - con esas palabras salió del salón bajo la mirada del chico de cabellos castaños

- Ah...claro kyoyama - hablo la mujer sentada en el escritorio, un alumno menos que aguantar

Se dirigió a la dirección encontrándose al chico que al instante la abrazo con cariño - no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado

Solo lo miro y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios - yo también ren

Ren recién llegaba de china, ellos ya tenían cerca de 2 años de relación, estuvieron separados 3 meses pues ren se fue a china y anna tuvo que regresar a la escuela

Después de que arreglaran lo del salón y los dormitorios, se dirigieron al aula donde seguro todas estaban mirando a ese chico nuevo incluyendo a pilika

Entraron en el salón tomados de la mano y nuevamente todo se quedo en silencio y miradas se fijaron solo en ellos, algunos de los hombres que no perdían esperanza con la rubia y prácticamente todas las chicas que miraban al chico de cabello violeta, en segundos uno que otra se debatía entre cual era el más guapo, aun que mirando la unión de manos finalmente terminaron mirando al castaño y una que otra vez haciéndole miraditas cómplices al otro chico

- Bien, mas competencia - hablo un chico de cabellos celestes llegando a anna y ren - finalmente te decidiste venir a vigilar a tu noviecita - sonrió mirando a anna

El chico solo sonrió con cinismo - veo que fue lo mejor - refiriéndose a todos los chicos que lo miraban con recelo

- Jajajaja, al menos ya saben que son novios si no tendrías que aguantar todo eso - sonrió apuntando con la mirada a hao y todas las chicas a su alrededor

- Podría arriesgarme - solo observo como anna lo miraba queriéndolo matar por el comentario - es broma - repuso con su galante sonrisa

- Bien, siéntense - entro un hombre con algunos libros - tengo entendido que hay 3 alumnos nuevos, ren tao, hao asakura y yoh asakura

- Yoh aun no llega - hablo hao centrando la atención en el

- Se supone que es nuevo día, se debería molestar por dar una buena primera impresión - hablo el profesor con molestia

- Jijiji, lo sé pero se me hiso tarde y no me despertaron - hablo un chico en la puerta con una sonrisa tonta

- Joven yoh, pase, o quiere quedarse en la puerta, siéntese donde caiga - hablo el hombre sacando unas cosas de su maletín

Solo sonrió relajadamente mientras se sentaba en los asientos de atrás y nuevamente las chicas juntaban miradas en un solo lugar, como moscas en la miel pensó anna dándole una leve mirada al chico de cabellos castaños

- Termino la clase, yoh se acerco a hao y las chicas tras ellos

- Me supongo que estas en nuestra casa - hablo horo a ren

- Sí, casa estrella nevada, raro nombre - respondió mirando a anna - será divertido vivir con ustedes, ya me había cansado de china y de vivir en ese departamento

- Mmm y de estar lejos de anna - hablo pilika besándolo en la frente - como estas

- Bien y con tu pintalabios en mi frente -

- Y ahí viene esa estirada - hablo pilika mirando a la chica un grado mayor que ellos - dicen que es la nueva encargada de nuestra casa

- Bien, este curso seré la encargada de la casa E N, soy kanna, aquí hay 3 chicos nuevos que son de la casa kuzun, todos los demás ya saben que casa tienen, así que síganme los de mi casa -

- Huy sí, mi casa - imito pilika tomando sus cosas igual que los demás

23 se quedaron en el salón pues no pertenecían a esa casa, solo 12 se fueron entre ellos, anna, tamao una chica tímida, pilika, ren, hao, yoh y otros más.

Recorrieron el colegio y finalmente llegaron a los dormitorios

- bien, esta es la sala común, el comedor, a la izquierda las mujeres a la derecha los hombres, no mesclados, cada habitación es para 3, aquí está la relación para los cuartos - aclaro señalando los lugares, no se pone música muy alta, solo pueden estar en la sala hasta las 3 am, no más, la puerta de frente es de los alumnos de 5to y la de atrás de los alumnos de 1ro, todos compartiremos la sala, aun que todos tenemos horarios diferentes así que no creo verlos - sonrió mirando a la peli-azul -, cada uno tendrá su llave no la pierdan, no quiero que entren intrusos, solo eso, y bueno…bienvenidos espero disfruten el curso-

Le sacaras los ojos con la mirada - pilika dejo de mirar a kanna y después solo sonrió -

- Eso quisiera - la rubia suspiro pilika no tenia solución, desde su pelea el año pasado no había solución para las miradas asesinas de ambas chicas

Miro la hoja y después se la paso a ren - nos toco juntas Pili, con tamao

Esa era el inicio del nuevo curso enero - diciembre (o.O), el colegio era un tanto exclusivo y no era para menos, contaba con modernas instalaciones, dormitorios, gimnasios, grandes bibliotecas, piscina, aun que lo peor de ahí era que no podían salir hasta el fin de curso, el colegio estaba alejado prácticamente de todo, había un pequeño bosque, pero con tantos chicos juntos todo resultaba nada aburrido

Ya había pasado una semana y todos empezaban a socializar y a crear sus grupitos de amigos

Entro en la cafetería seguida de ren, en la mesa ya estaban todos sentados, por todos se refería a, yoh, pilika, horo, manta, tamao que miraba tímidamente a yoh y ese nada gracioso, irritable y tonto Chocolove, solo faltaba uno, si hao, seguramente estaba con alguna de sus nuevas conquistas, con eso de que cada día cambiaba de "amiga", ya ni le sorprendía como se podía conocer a una persona tan bien en una sola semana

- Hola anna, hoy temprano llego esta carta para ti - estiro su mano dándole el sobre a la chica

Abrió el sobre haciéndose a la idea de lo que venía, tan solo se puso de pie - voy al dormitorio, sola

Sin decir más salió de la cafetería

El chico de cabellos violeta vio el sobre que había dejado sobre la mesa, solo leyendo la dirección pudo saber que pasaba

Camino metiendo sus manos en su chamarra, era enero y nevaba, el frio estaba a flor de piel - anna, creí que estarían en la cafetería

Levanto la cara encontrándose con el castaño - si, ahí están todos

- ¿no vienes?

- Prefiero ir a caminar -

Al instante pudo escuchar un tanto la voz apagada de la rubia

- bien, caminaremos

Se adelanto antes de que la rubia dijera cualquier cosa, anna solo lo miro y sonrió levemente mientras caminaba a su lado

- me podrías dar un tour - sugirió mirando a su alrededor

- creí que habías turisteado mucho con todas tus amiguitas -

-Jajajaja, no suficiente -

Ahora sonrió más cínicamente como era de esperarse

- Sí, eso imagine - con ironía respondió

El chico no hablaba mucho pero era suficiente con que cada 4 segundos la mirara, por su parte anna, no era la mejor compañía, no hablaba mucho y cuando hablaba solo respondía con frialdad y tono hostil, cualquier persona que no la conociera bien se disgustaría con la actitud de anna pero hao…solo le gustaba que la chica mantuviera siempre su carácter

- jamás me imagine que estuviera tan lejos de la ciudad, pero esto es como una ciudad, no esta tan mal -

- Cuando te dijeron que estaba cerca de un bosque y alejado de todo te imaginaste que eran cabañas, sin señal y completamente aburrido

- un poco, pero ya estoy aquí, aun que por mi me hubiera quedado a vivir en la ciudad

- yo en cambio agradezco estar lejos de ella…de la ciudad, pero si, esto no es nada aburrido, me supongo que con todas tus amigas menos aburrido estas

Hao en esa escasa semana que apenas y se conocía pudo descubrir que era tan estable como inestable, parecía que solo vivía para ser un cínico Casanova

Solo la miro para después mirar el magnífico paisaje que estaba frente a ellos - si, no estoy nada aburrido

Con mirada vacilante lo observo - ¿qué te parece Jeanne?

- Jeanne, mi queridísima vecina de cuarto, mmm, es una… - miro al chico captando lo que decía - de verdad ella

- Es linda y… -

- Si asakura, es linda, con cara de inocente…pero -

Se quedo callada, no tenia porque opinar sobre algo que solo le correspondía a el

- No se asakura, tu decide -

- Es que si no es ella, es… -

Sin poder evitarlo pregunto

- ¿Quién?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Mm no sé, se me antojó escribir algo común, me refiero a algo de adolecentes, romances, estudios, celos y eso…

A que se parece esto, psz si la idea de las casas y el colegio la saque de Harry Potter, pero es que hay algunas cosas que pasan entonces decidí alejarlos de sus padres para que tenga un poco mas de lógica

Meteré lime en este fic, así que Díganme que tal

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


	2. 2 años

Introspección

Capitulo 2-2 años

Por: annitha mz

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero al instante oculto la emoción tras una máscara de neutralidad, debía admitirlo aun que solo fuera a ella misma, no esperaba esa respuesta del castaño

- ¿tamao?

- Porque es tan difícil creer -

- Es que…no es difícil de creerlo, eres tú, pero tamao es inusualmente una chica

El castaño sola le dio una mirada de ¿una chica? ¿En serio? Que observadora

- me refiero a que ella es una de esas chicas que esperan noviazgos rosas y un príncipe sobre caballo, tu…

- negaras que soy guapo

Nuevamente el chico hablo con total cinismo, la chica solo se mantuvo seria mirando el paisaje

- Me refiero a que no eres chico de relación, yo creería que solo quieres a las chicas para pasar un rato, tienes cara de coleccionista, pero supongo que lo que tamao quiera no te interesa, pero yo hablo por…hablo como mujer, no eres lo más indicado para romperle la burbuja rosa a esa niña

- sería mejor ayudarla a dejar de ser niña

Lo miro con tal frialdad que solo se le borro la sonrisa - me voy, tengo deportes

- mmm chicas ejercitándose, tal vez te visite

Por alguna razón le gustaba ver a anna con su casi intacta molestia

Por su parte la rubia camino lejos del castaño, por alguna razón una extraña sensación la recorría pero tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como faltar a la clase de deportes

- Creí que estarías en los dormitorios -

Lo vio acercarse y una sonrisa, muy invisible se formo en su rostro

- voy para allá, pero decidí caminar un poco

Con simpleza contesto mientras seguía caminando

- Esta semana fue muy rápida

- Sí, lo sé, no puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido

Con lentitud la tomo de la mano - en 2 semanas cumplimos 2 años

- eso suena como una eternidad

- una perfecta eternidad

Sonrió viendo como empezaba a nevar - amo esto - aun mirándola se acerco hasta poder besarla

- qué curioso yo Te amo a ti - después de cortar el beso solo sonrió levemente para empezar nuevamente a caminar

- anna, al fin te encuentro, hola ren, te llego otra carta, pero no es de tu casa, mira, tal vez sean buenas noticias

Con emoción se la entrego, nuevamente suspiro - tengo que hacer una llamada, mas tarde los veo

- conozco esa mirada tao - Sin necesidad de preguntar lo supo

- debes comprender, anna te ama pero el….

- él es el, lo sé pilika

- sí, no debes estar celoso, es su hermano

- hermanastro - corrigió rápidamente

La peli - azul suspiro, por un lado podía comprender los celos de ren pues anna estaba siempre atenta al otro chico, pero el también debía comprender que era su hermanastro, era imposible que hubiera algo entre ellos después de todo habían crecido juntos, en realidad se veían como hermanos

Subió a su habitación no sin antes observar al castaño que hablaba animadamente con horo mientras reía como tontamente solía hacerlo

- Anita… -

- No tengo tiempo

Entro en la habitación y de inmediato tomo el teléfono, no hacía falta fijarse en el número pues ya lo sabía de memoria

Espero impacientemente a que contestaran

- hola ¿Quién habla?

Pregunto al no reconocer la voz que había contestado el teléfono PERSONAL del chico

- pásame a naoki

Sin cortesía pidió después solo por un segundo se reprendió

- hola, ¿Cómo estás?

- Me supongo que recibiste mi carta - contesto un chico con ironía

- pues supones bien, podría regresar

- claro que no, acabas de empezar el curso, ren se cambio de china a Japón para estar contigo, si te pido venir ahora si me odiara, aparte no te necesito

- tonto, el no te odia solo…bien necesito un informe completo, ahora

Los días avanzaban normalmente, hao ahora había empezado a salir con Jeanne, pilika aun miraba mal a kanna, ren y anna continuaban establemente su relación, los chicos cada día se volvían más amigos

- mañana es el aniversario de anna y ren

Anuncio pilika bajo la mirada de "CALLATE" que le daba anna

- sería bueno celebrarlo, tal vez podríamos hacer una fiesta o algo… - sugirió horo, todo lo que significara reunirse a hacer mas escándalo del que hacían le resultaba tentador

- no - negó con rapidez anna - es aniversario de pareja por que así se celebra en pareja

- perfecto - siguió horo - anna con ren, hao con Jeanne, choco con….con alguien, yoh y tamao, lyzerg, yo y pilika, listo vamos en pareja

Lo miro reprobatoriamente, ese idiota - hagan lo que quieran

Mostraron una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Pilika deberías invitar a mari y mati, ahí andará Jeanne así que, invítalas -

La miro seria, cosa inusual en ella, de alguna manera anna lucia extraña, y que invitara a sus vecinas de cuarto no era algo muy normal, menos que hubiera aceptado pasar su tercer aniversario con todos

- anna, soy tu amiga - con esas palabras cerró la puerta mirando a la rubia con sospecha - te conozco desde hace ¿Qué? 7 años, querer engañarme seria como que quisieras participar en los juegos olímpicos, no te estás arreglando y nos estas sacando del cuarto, solo falta una hora para la fiesta y tu solo, arreglas tu ropa

- que pretendes usui

- solo quiero saber, no piensas ir a la fiesta verdad pero ren…

Vio a la rubia solo unos momentos, sin más remedio anna decidió hablar, después de hablar por un rato la peli - azul mostro una grandísima sonrisa, no de sorpresa, más bien de emoción

Salió de la habitación y luego regreso a arreglarse - todos estarán ahí, y las chicas si irán, seguro se harán las agradables para seducir a yoh o horo

Se preparo después solo se dirigió a la puerta - anna

La rubia volteo a mirarla y antes de que la peli-azul saliera de la habitación pronuncio unas palabras que solo hicieron sonreír a anna

- relaja la pelvis

CONTINUARA…


	3. 3-relaja la pelvis

Introspección

Capitulo 3 -

Por: annitha mz

::::::::::::°::::::::::°:::::::::::::°:::::::::::::° ::::::::::::°::::::::::°::::::::::::°:::::::::::::°

_**-Relaja la pelvis-**_

Solo sonrió con un poco de nervios, ella nunca había estado con un hombre, y hasta ella podía sentir nervios con la situación, no era de esas chicas que por cumplir años de relación se entregaba, aun que así era la situación no lo hacía por eso, no lo hacía por la fecha, ni porque sintiera que estaba obligada después de 2 años de relación, lo hacía porque se sentía segura, en verdad lo quería y hasta podía decir que lo necesitaba, amaba tanto a ren que con toda la confianza se entregaba a él después de todo esa era la única cosa que aun no le entregaba

- ren, anna se siente muy mal, está enferma

- ¿dónde está?

- está en su dormitorio

Solo se fue del lugar dejando a pilika con una bien marcada sonrisa

- regresaran - pregunto horo viéndolo irse

- no creo, anna esta indispuesta - y bien dispuesta pensó con gracia

Entro en la habitación encontrándose con nada, pudo ver que la ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta

Se paro en el marco de la ventana observando como anna miraba al vacio mientras que copos de nieve caían sobre su cabeza

Sin ser escuchado se acerco a la chica hasta abrazarla desde atrás mientras escondía su rostro entre el cabello de la rubia y su hombro - ¿te sientes bien?

- Como nunca - respondió con una inusual sonrisa en sus labios - ren, te amo

- Sabes que yo también, más que a cualquier otra cosa -

- te amo y… - respiro con un tanto de nervios que ahora le hacían difícil hablar - te necesito

Tal vez era lentitud o algo pero al escuchar las palabras de anna no imagino lo que en realidad escondían

- sabes que no te dejare, pero…

- de verdad necesito decirlo

El chico solo guardo silencio mientras anna se daba vuelta - te necesito - levemente se acerco al oído del chico diciendo unas simples palabras

Entraron a la habitación, en realidad el chico no era inexperto en el tema pero sabía que anna si lo era, así que no planeaba hacerlo de forma brusca ni como todo un experto o solo conseguiría que la rubia se asustara de alguna forma

Ambos se miraban fijamente, fue ren quien tomo iniciativa besando delicadamente los labios de anna, con lentitud la recostó sobre la cama y sin posarse completamente en ella ahora beso su suave cuello

Respiro hondo, aun que afuera nevara dentro se empezaba a sentir calor, sin saber que hacer acaricio los cabellos del chino que se mantenía entretenido con su cuello

Nuevamente volvió al rostro de la chica besándola captando toda su atención mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrer lentamente el delgado cuerpo de su novia

Suspiro agradada al sentir las manos de ren recorrer con lentitud tal que la torturaba deliciosamente

No podía describir la sensación que se empezaba a crear en ella, era extrañamente agradable sentir al chico sobre ella, acariciándola lentamente mientras le besaba el rostro, tomando un poco de valor con sus manos y con delicadeza desabotono la camisa de ren, de arriba hacia abajo hasta que topo con el cinturón del pantalón, solo ahí con nervios paro para subir sus manos al abdomen bien formado del chino

Después de un rato se separaron un poco para recuperar el aliento, de verdad ren no se cansaba de besarla y es que en cualquier otra situación igual no se cansaría de besarla, le acaricio el rostro mientras atentamente la miraba - de verdad eres hermosa - después de estas palabras atrapo los labios de la chica

Nuevamente suspiro al sentir como las manos de ren retiraban el pequeño short de su pijama, ahora solo tenía la blusa y la lencería, notando el nerviosismo de la chica beso su rostro tranquilizándola con facilidad mientras susurraba cortas pero significativas palabras

Con facilidad se despojo completamente de su camisa y siguió con la blusa de la rubia, se detuvo mientras miraba y admiraba el cuerpo de la chica, no cavia duda que todo en ella lo hacía enloquecer, amaba todo en ella

La chica sin ánimos de quedarse atrás desabrocho el cinturón del pantalón para después seguir con el botón y finalmente terminar con el pantalón en el suelo

No podía negarlo, los nervios la habían atacado, ahora solo le quedaba dejarse llevar

Sin embargo en todo momento que sentía nervios no pensó en pausar esto, las sensaciones que ren provocaban en ella eran únicas, no veía motivo para arrepentirse, sintió como ren deslizaba sus manos por sus caderas hasta llegar a su ropa interior, ahí se detuvo para mirar a la chica que ahora suspiraba entre nervios y placer, con facilidad se deshizo de la prenda arrojándola demasiado lejos de donde debían estar, ahora si no había vuelta atrás y es que por nada del mundo daba vuelta atrás

La miro y sonrió con malicia, sin dejar de acariciarla, beso primero su cuello con extrema lentitud dejando unas pequeñas marcas, después el busto de anna besando sus pechos por encima de la tela del sostén la única prenda que cubría la rubia, con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la prenda dejándola completamente al "descubierto" con esa acción hiso que anna gimiera, nuevamente se detuvo, no podía dejar de admirar cada centímetro de blanca piel

Bajo besando su abdomen hasta llegar a un punto tal vez el más sensible de la chica

La miro con fijación, la chica le devolvió la mirada, hiso una pequeña señal de no, en realidad su cuerpo le gritaba que lo hiciera debido a la excitación que le provocaba tener al chico tan cerca pero los nervios gritaban que no, hecho la cabeza para atrás esperando lo "peor", cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de ren sobre los suyos creando una presión que resultaba asfixiantemente deliciosa, la beso tranquilizando la respiración de la chica

Sus piernas poco a poco se iban separando consiente e inconscientemente.

Bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de la rubia, solo con el primer toque anna ahogo un gemido entre besos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los dedos de ren acariciando su intimidad

Sin detenerse y sin querer hacerlo acaricio con sus dedos la ahora húmeda intimidad de la chica arrancándose suaves gemidos que ahora se escuchaban libres por la habitación

Si a esas alturas anna "temblaba" bajo el cuerpo del chico y los gemidos ahora salían de sus labios sin recato, el sentir como ren introducía dos traviesos dedos en su intimidad, sentir ese masaje fue su dolorosa perdición, poco aguantaría ya, la vergüenza mágicamente la había olvidado, al igual que el miedo, ahora solo podía sentir las deliciosas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba

Miro al techo atentamente pero en realidad era como si sus ojos estuvieran cerrados pues no veía, ni escuchaba, solo sentía, el más hermoso sentir.

- ren… - las palabras simplemente no lograban salir de su garganta pero bien sabia que lo último que necesitaban eran palabras

Pronto sintió una bomba en su estomago, ren cada vez realizaba movimientos un tanto más frenéticos y ella cada vez mas necesitaba sentirlo aun más cerca

Arqueo la espalda al momento de sentir su primer orgasmo, entonces en ese momento un poco de vergüenza la ataco por lo anterior, con eso cerró los ojos, se sentía demasiado cansada pero los labios de ren sobre sus senos la hacían recuperar fuerzas y nuevamente emitir gemidos y suspiros que de sobra excitaban enormemente a su acompañante

El movimiento entre sus piernas y la entrepierna del chico solo hacían que sintiera mas urgencia pero disfrutaba enteramente del momento

Pudo sentir la dureza del miembro del chico rosando sus piernas y como si leyera la mente de ella término de despojarse de su última prenda, la que ahora si marcaba la gran diferencia

Ya no pudo más

Se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica mientras la acariciaba y ella solo se preparaba para lo que venía, suspiro y con lentitud dirigió su espina hacia la entrada de la intimidad de la rubia

Lo sintió entrar en ella con lentitud y por segundos pudo sentir incomodidad, después saliendo completamente de ella nuevamente con impulso pero delicadeza la penetro intentando no hacerla sufrir, pudo observar el dolor en sus ojos y una pisca de algo más, miedo tal vez, se detuvo al encontrar una barrera en el interior de la chica, tomando las caderas de la rubia se impulso rompiendo el himen

Con esto solo respiro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

- te amo…te amo - susurro al odio de la chica tratando de aminorar el dolor

Anna solo se abrazo a el mientras trataba de desaparecer el dolor agudo que había provocado

Se mantuvieron quietos esperando a que el dolor pasara, ahora quien tomo la iniciativa fue la rubia quien movió lentamente sus caderas, cuando finalmente el dolor se convirtió en placer ren fue quien no tuvo más que seguir la ligera marcha que anna había iniciado mientras una y otra vez besaba el cuerpo de su anna

Podía sentir ligeramente su cuerpo sudar y sabia que sus mejillas estaban en rojo igual que las del chico, comenzó a moverse ahora con más rapidez buscando mas contacto con ren, alzo levemente las caderas y se abrazo al chino ahora cansada pero no aburrida de la danza que sus cuerpos llevaban

Rápidamente y por "ordenes" del cuerpo de ambos las embestidas se volvieron un poco más rápidas y "violentas", pero era así como el cuerpo lo pedía pues la misma anna solo cruzo sus piernas alrededor del chico buscando que no se alejase mucho y aun mas contacto, era un tortuoso y magnifico momento.

Después escuchar a ren gemir, dios….tenía que soportar esa hermosa y placentera tortura, sin duda los frenéticos movimientos del chico creaban ansiedad y desesperación en ella, deseo de más.

Con lentitud logro cambiar de posición ahora colocando a la chica sentada sobre sus piernas

Sentía demasiadas emociones y como una sensación de cosquilleo se formaba en su vientre, con cada rose esa sensación solo se intensificaba

Ren se encontraba aferrado a la fina y delgada cintura de la rubia mientras besaba el rostro de esta, pronto sintió que terminaría al igual que anna así que con lentitud se movieron hasta que sus cansados cuerpos no pudieron más y terminaron con la fantástica explosión de placer, se dejo caer de espaldas después la rubia se acomodo sobre el pecho del chico mientras miraba al vacio con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios

- te amo…demasiado - lo escucho atento mientras escuchaba el acelerado latir de su corazón casi latiendo al compas del propio después solo cerró los ojos con lentitud, se sentía demasiado cansada y no era para menos después de tanto "ejercicio"

Aun que había dolido solo un poco había balido la pena, no porque fuera una chica de esas que solo les gustaba el sexo por placer, más bien era que como cursimente lo decía era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, no porque era el gran paso de "Wow, ya no eres virgen" más bien porque lo había hecho con él y así quería estar, no desnudos sobre la cama, si no con él, sintiendo su corazón latir y escuchar su voz, solo eso necesitaba.

Alcanzo la sabana mientras cubría sus cuerpos, anna estaba medio dormida, eso le encantaba, verla tan tranquila, tenerla a su lado, tan cerca como siempre quiso, no negaba que esto lo esperaba desde hacía mucho y es que la rubia era verdaderamente hermosa y atractiva, pero más que eso la amaba, ella había logrado lo imposible, había ganado su confianza, su amor, algo que creyó inexistente en el, pero ahora estaba ahí con ella a su lado, tan hermosa como siempre.

Cerró los ojos acompañando a la rubia a dormir, aun era temprano seguro tardarían mucho con lo de la fiesta, así que por el momento disfrutaría de ese instante.

::::::::::::°::::::::::°:::::::::::::°:::::::::::::° ::::::::::::°::::::::::°::::::::::::°:::::::::::::°

Pues aquí está el intento de lemon, mmm psz espero les guste el capitulo, en el fic hablare también de varias mas parejas y a ver que sale

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


	4. 4-de niñas

Introspección

Capitulo 4 -

Por: _**annitha mz**_

:::::::::::::°:::::::::::::°:::::::::::::::°::::::::::::::::°:::::::::::::::::°:::::::::::::::::°

**-DE NIÑAS-**

- tranquilízate si, sabes que esto acabara en un año cuando kanna salga del instituto, porque no tratas solo de ignorarla

Nuevamente las dos peli-azul habían peleado, ¿Por qué? Cualquier cosa ya era excusa para pelear

- no lo comprendes, es una desgraciada, una estúpida como se atreve

Cambio su expresión por una más sorpresiva - tamao, ¿tienes una cita?

- se nota, soy muy predecible, mejor no voy

Como era de esperarse la peli-rosa tenía nervios por todo ese tipo de cosas

- te ves bien tamao - con simpleza anna hablo, le desesperaba que fuera tan lenta y tímida - pero dinos, con quien saldrás

Ahora sonrió sonrojándose notoriamente - con el joven yoh

- primero relájate, deja de ser tan predecible como dices, y deja de llamarlo joven, suena muy…suena como si solo fueran a hacer tarea

- me voy, mas tarde las veo, sonríe tamao

Con esas palabras la rubia salió de la habitación dejando a tamao nerviosa y a pilika como siempre curiosa tratando de sacar toda la información que pudiera

- hao, que haces aquí - vio al castaño en la cafetería solo - me supongo que esperas a Jeanne

- no, a mari, pero siéntate en lo que llega, aun no llega ren

- va a ordenar algo señorita anna - pregunto el mesero del lugar y alumno de la escuela

- mmm, no aun no, gracias ryuu

- entonces terminaste con Jeanne y ahora sales como mari o…son muy liberales en la relación

- sí, terminamos ayer y mari fue quien me invito así que no me hables con ese tono de eres un maldito

Sonrió con ironía - si te quisiera decir, eres un maldito, créeme te lo diría sin dar vueltas

Con esas palabras la sonrisa del chico se amplió aun mas - eso te hace peligrosa - hablo en broma - por cierto sabes donde quedo horo

- ah sí, yoh saldría con tamao así que horo se quedo con manta y choco

- ah… - solo dijo eso mientras movía su pie en señal de desesperación

- piensas dejarla plantada por horo

- han pasado 15 minutos ella me dejo plantado a mí, y no la dejaría por horo, pero sabes lo que es soportar a mari, es tan…no sé, es muy melosa ya casi me llama señor hao, muy niña

- y tu muy sacrificado aguantando a las "niñas" tan atentas contigo - miro su celular y luego suspiro - parece que a mí también me dejaron plantada

Se levanto dispuesta a irse del lugar - espera un poco más, adiós hao

Salió de la cafetería no sin antes sentir la mirada de algunos chicos sobre ella

- espera, hagamos un dúo de plantados - sonrió ante sus palabras

Y como si fuera un chiste malo la rubia se quedo seria

Después de caminar por un rato se quedaron parados frente a un cementerio - ¿de verdad hay un cementerio en la escuela?

- sí, es pequeño

- a quien entierran aquí, no creo que a los alumnos, seguro maestros que no tienen vida social, seguro de los que no tienen familia - esas palabras con una sonrisa

- a mi padre - con seriedad hablo mirando como a hao se le borraba la sonrisa

Como si fuera magia observo como la chica comenzaba a reír por primera vez libremente frente a él - jajá, muy buena broma

- no es broma - se tranquilizo - si está enterrado aquí, pero tu cara me da risa

- de verdad eres peligrosa, ¿entramos?

Caminaron entrando en el pequeño cementerio, ahora todas las tumbas estaban cubiertas por la nieve

*Entro en su habitación encontrándose con tamao y pilika hablando

- hola anna, tamao me está contando sobre su cita

Sin darle mucha importancia a los asuntos de la peli-azul se recostó en su cama mirando al techo

- por cierto que ya están empezando los preparativos para la fiesta de zodiaco

- este año no iré

- porque, ren está aquí y seguro ira, anna esa fiesta es genial, todos van a ir

- este colegio vive de fiesta

Era cierto, para cualquier fecha y para todos los meses tenían una fiesta, solo que no tan genial como la del zodiaco

- ya te convenceremos, será a finales de febrero así que tenemos tiempo ¿tu si iras verdad tamao?, con yoh

- no lo sé señorita pilika, tal vez yoh no quiera volver a salir conmigo

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, había algo en esa "niña" que simplemente no lo podía soportar, tal vez era su tono aniñado o ser tan inocente o sumisa, total algo en ella le desesperaba pero no negaba que cuando quería podía ser buena compañía, tal vez era eso, que ya no tenía que actuar como niña

Era un nuevo día, se coloco la yukata y bajo las escaleras, abajo pilika, tamao y manta estaban preparando algo de desayuno y los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala viendo el televisor

Se sentó a lado de ren escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba de la cintura - que ven, hasta arriba se escuchan sus gritos

- Lucha libre - con sencillez le respondió mientras todos se encontraban atentos al televisor

- es tan falso eso - ahora miro el televisor - esa técnica ni si quiera funcionaria

- pues lamento contradecirte pero eso es real, esas técnicas funcionarían con cualquiera -

- con cualquier actor - le reto al chico de cabellos verdes y cara inocente - todo eso es falso, nadie ganaría una lucha con esas técnicas tan estilizadas

- sigo diciendo que te equivocas anna, con todo respeto no creo que una chica comprenda de estas cosas

Solo rodo los ojos, ¿donde había escuchado eso antes?

- bien lyzerg, es un reto entonces, hoy en el gimnasio

- ¿qué?, no, no peleare con una chica

El chico mantenía la sorpresa junto a los demás - no creo que sea buena idea - ahora hablo ren

- claro que es buena idea, les demostrare que una chica puede pelear mejor que un hombre y vencerlo con lucha de verdad no actuada

- se que lo puedes vencer anna, digo que no es buena idea para lyzerg

- le das la razón porque es tu novia - ahora hablo horo buscando que si hubiera pelea, él sabía bien que anna se sabía defender y muy bien….a él le constaba

- no quiero golpear a una chica, si pierdo dirán que una chica me venció y si gano dirán que golpee a una chica, definitivamente no

- si te niegas dirán que le tienes miedo a una niña - el castaño solo hablo con una sonrisa de malicia en la cara - hay que poner reglas, tienen que tirar al oponente una vez y detenerlo en el suelo de espaldas 5 segundos, no golpes en la cara, ni en partes vitales, pueden usar cualquier técnica de pelea, en cuanto no sea callejera está bien, el que rompa las reglas será niña por siempre…vamos lyzerg desde cuando le tienes miedo a las niñas

En otra ocasión le hubiera soltado una cachetada al castaño por llamarla tantas veces seguidas niña pero ahora solo utilizaba la palabra para convencer al peli-verde

- bien, a las 11

Estaban ya en el gimnasio de la escuela, pilika, tamao, manta, yoh, horo, hao, ren, ryuu y unos 3 chicos que se habían enterado de última hora

- bien, ya saben, no golpes en la cara ni en partes vitales, después me agradeces lyzerg -

Se sentaron en las gradas listos para ver la función

Anna vestía un simple traje deportivo que se basaba en un corto short negro con líneas rosas igual que la blusa de tirantes, el cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta

Lyzerg igual tenía ropa deportiva gris

Solo se miraron mientras daban vuelta alrededor del otro sin quitarse la vista de encima, levantaron las manos y sujetándose entraron en una pequeña lucha de fuerza, finalmente quien rompió con la mini batalla fue anna dando una patada al estomago del chico haciéndolo que la soltara y se inclinara recuperando el aliento

Nuevamente dio vueltas alrededor del chico, no cabía duda que tenía fuerza como era de esperarse de el pues se mantenía en forma, el chico se puso de pie encarándola y tirando un golpe típico de box que con facilidad fue esquivado

Respondiendo al ataque hiso lo mismo lanzando golpes, golpeo con la derecha siendo sorprendida por el chico que logro capturar la muñeca de esta, desconcentrándose por un segundo tiro un segundo golpe con la mano izquierda siendo nuevamente detenida y raptada con un movimiento se dio vuelta y aun sujetándola de las muñecas la capturo ahora casi completamente, el parado detrás de ella y sujetándola de las muñecas, rápidamente canto victoria - ya decía yo que una niña no me vencería

- Aun no estoy en el suelo - giro sus muñecas hacia afuera, empujo su cadera contra la del chico y se impulso con las manos hacia adelante liberándose así y quedando casi en el suelo

Con rapidez se levanto - a mi no me vencerá una niño

Con un giro rápido soltó una patada que lanzo al chico al suelo, solo sonrió, al igual que ella el chico hiso lo mismo sonriendo y levantándose ahora un poco más serio

Nuevamente soltó otra patada ahora al abdomen haciendo que el chico callera de cara contra el suelo y sangrara del labio

Lo vio e instantáneamente hiso una señal de que iban a parar, los chicos que aun no sabían que pasaba con lyzerg solo hicieron bulla, con su ante brazo se limpio la sangre parándose rápidamente, sin darle tiempo comenzó a tirar de golpes que la chica solo detenía con sus manos y uno que otro lograba tocarla, esto solo provocaba que anna caminara hacia atrás por fin cayendo en el suelo, sin embargo el peli-verde seguía tirando golpes, con rapidez la chica golpeo la entrepierna con su rodilla, solo haciendo enfurecer mas al chico, un golpe toco el rostro de la chica haciéndola sangrar de la nariz después ren fue quien con prisas quito al chico para empezar una pelea con el

Las chicas se acercaron a anna, mientras ren golpeaba a lyzerg y horo e yoh trataban de separarlos

- cuantos dedos tengo - pregunto hao acercándose a la rubia y colocando una mano frente a ella

- debes ser un fenómeno - hablo tocando su nariz, sin duda - 10

- te dieron duro eh, ya ni recuerdas que si tenemos 10 dedos en las manos

- si, en una sola no - con esas palabras se quedo inconsciente

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Ren no será la definitiva pareja de anna, pienso poner obstáculos y quien sabe tal vez termine con alguien más, pero de que habrá problemas habrá y muy serios

Espero les guste y me deje su review

Besos

_**Annitha mz **_


	5. 5-¿fiesta?

Introspección-

Capitulo 5-¿fiesta?

Por: annitha mz

::::::°:::::::::::°:::::::::::::°::::::::::::°::::::::::::::°::::::::::::::::°::::::::::::::°

**¿FIESTA?**

- Esto es exagerado -

- mejor deberías dejar que te cuiden, ya sé que es exagerado pero seguro ren cumplirá todos tus caprichos

Suspiro mientras se recostaba de nuevo - y lyzerg

- bueno a lyzerg le fue mal, ren se peleo con él a golpes, terminaron en la dirección y él en la enfermería, hace rato me pregunto por ti, dijo que está muy apenado por haberte golpeado

- era una pelea que esperaba

- lo sé anna, pero él se excedió, mas sabiendo que era más un juego que una pelea

Ese día paso normal, fingieron que anna no había estado en la pelea o mas fuerte seria el asunto, a ren y lyzerg solo los regañaron y a lyzerg lo mandaron a la enfermería, todo un caos como siempre

- anna vamos a caminar, estoy aburrida

- ahora no puedo, no termine la tarea de calculo

- yo te lo paso, no quiero salir sola, por favor, si, vamos, ándale, si

Como siempre con su cara de perro regañado, su chillona voz que amenaza con no callarse, con eso la convenció

Caminaban por los alrededores de la escuela, pilika viendo a uno que otro chico que pasaba y anna solo caminando, se detuvo con sorpresa al observar la escena de enfrente, después con el codo le hiso una señal a anna para que mirara la misma escena

Justo cuando iba a decir algo como "no hagamos mal tercio" la peli-azul decidió hablarles

- hola chicos

- hola pilika, anna, que hacen por acá

- solo caminando, estaba aburrido el día, y ustedes

Ahora sonriendo dijo el "ustedes"

- tamao y yo somos novios

- que escondidito

- jijiji - solo rio tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y abrazaba a la chica de cabellos rosados por la cintura - es que apenas hoy

- que bien, los dejamos solos, vámonos pilika, adiós yoh, tamao

Rápidamente alejo a la peli-azul de los chicos que ahora derramaban miel con las miraditas

- te digo una cosa anna, tu parece que, como que…odias a tamao

- no la odio, pero simplemente me desespera verla, me provoca golpearla, pero como no me ah hecho nada la dejare en su burbuja

- pobre de tamao si te llega a hacer enojar

Desvió su atención para mirar al chico que se acercaba a ella - te la puedo robar anna, solo unos segundos

- regalada, estaré en el observatorio - sin decir más dejo a pilika y koshikiro juntos

Camino mirando al frente pero en realidad sin mirar, solo pensaba en naoki, la situación empeoraba y ella solo quería correr con él, pero que podía hacer, ni con todo el dinero que tenía su familia podía hacer algo por el

- me estas siguiendo

Salió de sus pensamientos solo para toparse con el chico de cabellos castaños - hao

- que gusto - con sarcasmo hablo mientras entraba al observatorio - esto es un cuchitril

- lo sé, creo que lo arreglaran, pero tiene años así, aun que el telescopio aun sirve –el lugar no era literalmente un cuchitril, pero estaba un poco desordenado y abandonado, solo que ah ella le traía buenos recuerdos, cuando era pequeña su padre trabajaba en esa escuela así que había lapsos en que la traía, en esos tiempos el observatorio estaba bien cuidado, ella solía mirar las estrellas ahí junto a su padre, tal vez todos sus recuerdos con su padre estaban dentro de esa escuela, aparte de esos recuerdos que ren bien conocía ese lugar fue escogido por el mismo tao para…mmm digamos que ese no era tema para sacar en una conversación, sonrió al recordar el momento

- así que por eso vienes

- ¿por el telescopio? No, vengo porque esto está cerrado, solitario y puedo ver las estrellas

- o soy yo o me estas corriendo

- haz lo que quieras

- hoy estas… - pensaba decir irritable pero a quien engañaba - normal

- entonces la niña melosa no termino por hartarte completamente

- ah, ya te enteraste

- claro, en esta escuela son oficialmente chicos coca-cola

Miro la incógnita en la cara de hao y siguió hablando - si, como la coca-cola todas la desean, sé que es exagerado pero son ustedes

- quien y quien

- pues adivina, tu eres el chico que con todas sale pero se da desear, yoh el inocente que conquista a cualquiera, horo el sencillo y para desgracia ren el chico malo

No mentía, en esa semana ya las chicas escogían a los más codiciados del colegio y no exageraba cuando decía que hacían lo que sea por salir con uno de ellos

Sonrió cínicamente - no te crezcas asakura, por lo que veo ya escogiste

- una relación siempre se puede romper, ya veremos cómo va lo de mari

Había pasado ya un mes, pilika ya empezaba a convencer a anna de ir a la fiesta del zodiaco a la que solo faltaban 2 semanas, tamao y yoh habían avanzado a pasos de gigantes pues a cada momento se les veía juntos y demasiado enamorados para poco más de un mes, hao y mari mmm, tal vez hao se estaba estableciendo pues ya empezaba a tomar la relación un poco más en serio, horo a veces salía con algunas chicas pero nomas no daba una para una relación, manta igual de estudioso aun que eso era lo que salvaba a yoh y horo para la hora de entregar tareas, anna y ren seguían normal, su relación era estable y aun que los dos tenían muchos pretendientes por fuera a ninguno hacían caso, y los demás también, algunos ya aburridos de las clases y apenas llevaban mes y medio en la escuela

- será de disfraces

Rodo los ojos con "flojera" - disfraces, olvídate de que vaya, no me gustan las fiestas menos una de disfraces

- Anna será divertido, por favor

Una semana antes llego pilika a los dormitorios con 3 disfraces, para tamao, anna y ella.

- tu anna este, tu tamao este y yo este, y no se diga mas iremos

- como decirte que no

El día llego rápido, anna ya le había dicho a ren como se disfrazaría pero extrañamente ese día se sentía mal, ya días antes había estado resfriada, con el asunto de cambio de clima pues el invierno se estaba yendo pero hoy se sentía peor, pilika muy temprano le busco una pastilla para bajar la temperatura pero había llegado la tarde y la rubia no mejoraba

- Pilika relájate y váyanse, estaré bien, solo necesito dormir y es perfecto que todo la escuela este ahí así podre descansar, discúlpame con ren

- bien, tamao creo que eso no es de tu talla, pruébate el de anna tal vez te quede más ajustado

Después de disfrazarse salieron de la habitación rumbo a la fiesta

Pasaron cerca de 5 horas de fiesta horo y sus amigos estaban completamente borrachos, tamao hacia un rato que se había desaparecido, tal vez estaba con yoh

Se quito la máscara y vio a ren caminar fuera de la fiesta - ren, me dijo anna que la disculpara, ¿estás bien?

Era inusual ver al chico con esa cara de palidez como si hubiera visto un fantasma - ¿por qué no vino?

- está enferma, desde ayer tenía fiebre y se sentía mal, está en su dormitorio

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se fue del lugar dejando a pilika dudosa sobre su estado, claro lucia demasiado borracho igual que los demás pero aparte de eso había algo raro en el

Entro al dormitorio y vio a la chica dormida sobre su cama, se acerco con lentitud, rápidamente despertó observándolo - estas borracho tao

- lo siento no sabia

Anna le hiso una seña para que se recostara a su lado, ya acostado solo acaricio los cabellos de la chica - anna, tengo que decirte algo

- Tengo sueño ren, mañana si

Siguió acariciando los rubios cabellos de anna mientras pensaba en una forma de decirle la estupidez que había hecho, sabía lo que provocaría pero era mejor que se enterara por él y no por otro lado, en ese momento solo quería desaparecer junto a ella y no saber nada mas del mundo, ni de esa estúpida fiesta donde se suponía debían celebrar.

- anna

- mmm

- _te amo_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

Chan, chan, chan

Que le tendrá que decir ren a anna….

Espero reviews gracias por leer

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


	6. 6-¿lo sienten?

Introspección

Capitulo 6

Por: annitha mz

::::::°::::::°:::::°::::::°::::::°::::::°::::::°::::::°::::::°:::::::°

**¿LO SIENTEN?**

- apaguen la luz

Se escucho la voz del chico mientras se tapaba los ojos con su mano

- buenos días, aun siguen dormidos, ya son las 11

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de pilika, que hacia pilika en su habitación, rápidamente recordó la noche anterior, miro a su lado como anna dormía profundamente

- ya le bajo la temperatura, que borrachera te diste ayer, también mi hermanito y todos, seguro también tamao pues ni llego a dormir

Se le fue la sangre a los pies al recordar totalmente la noche anterior

- voy a bañarme y después regreso para hablar con anna

- claro

Unos segundos después la rubia despertó e imitando la acción de ren se metió a bañar para después bajar a desayunar

Bajo a la sala, pilika y ryuu estaban en la cocina, yoh, hao, marión, horo, manta, choco, y koshikiro estaban en la sala platicando de lo genial que había estado la fiesta

Se sentó en el sofá con cansancio y sin mirar a nadie, vio entrar a la chica en la sala y por su cara supo que habría problemas

Pilika salió de la cocina seguida de ryuu - ah tú…

- sí, yo…no tienes vergüenza

- kanna, vergüenza deberías tener tu de salir todos los días

Anna igual que todos se quedaron en silencio observando el inicio de una nueva pelea entre las chicas

- no te hagas la chistosa, aun no sé cómo fui amiga de alguien tan estúpida como tu el año pasado

- todos cometen errores, a veces tan grandes como tu estupidez

- eres una zorra, mira que meterte con mi novio, tenias que ser tu quien le hablara y lo sedujera

- llamagoto le hablo a ella - ahora aseguro anna, le dolía la cabeza y no tenia ánimos de escuchar otra estúpida discusión

- no te metas anna, es un problema entre esta…

- me meto porque me importa - ahora se puso de pie - si quieres discutir invéntate una buena excusa porque aquí la zorra no es pilika o me vas a decir que no fuiste tú quien se metió en la cama de llamagoto cuando aun tenia novia

- eso no te importa

- entonces puedes llamarme zorra cuando tu lo eres mas - la peli-azul ya rabiaba por la situación

Sonrió con malicia - deberías de tener más cuidado anna, compartes la habitación con dos…

Miro a la rubia y siguió - o acaso ni tu novio ni la virgencita novia de yoh te contaron que hacían en el baño ayer en la fiesta, te aseguro que hablar no, aun que igual no había tanto silencio

Subió a la habitación de ren ya sin mirar la sonrisa que tenia kanna, no podía ser cierto

- ren… -

- anna…quería hablar contigo

Con esas palabras y la seriedad del chico sabría qué diría - ¿de qué?

Aclaro su voz pues con facilidad sintió que se le quebraba algo más que la voz

- no quisiera decírtelo pero te jure que sería sincero contigo

- y también que me serias fiel y muchas más cosas juraste

Se sorprendió por la voz de la rubia, ella ya lo sabía ahora tenía que ver la mejor forma de explicarse o esto terminaría muy mal

- ¿ren está en su habitación?

Todos se mantenían serios digiriendo la información, yoh tal vez era el más serio y molesto del grupo y entonces escucharon su voz, la cereza del pastel, tamao preguntando por ren

- sí, está solo en su habitación

Respondió pilika sin mirarla - anna está con ren - Por lo bajo hablo manta esperando el gran problema que venia

- si anna la arrastra se lo merecerá…lo siento hermano

- ren necesito hablar cont.….

Entro de golpe a la habitación ya con lágrimas en los ojos pero el corazón se le detuvo al ver a la rubia y ren en la habitación

Sonrió con cinismo pero a punto de llorar - los dejo

Con esas palabras salió del cuarto seguida de ren y tamao ya llorando

- déjame explicarte

Bajaron las escaleras y frente a todos la detuvo haciéndola voltear a verlo - déjame explicarte

- anna no…no es lo que crees, estábamos borrachos y yo creí que era yoh y el que yo era tu porque traía tu disfraz, no quería hacerlo, anna lo siento mucho

Con esas palabras la rabia aumento en ella - que sientes eh, que sienten par de imbéciles, haberte revolcado en el baño con mi novio, eh…que arruinar algo de dos años, hacer que odie a la persona que le entregue más que mi vida

Sin quererlo lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas - que parte lamentan mas, habla ren, te doy la oportunidad de decirme a la cara que me engañaste y que solo jugaste conmigo….

Se dio vuelta nuevamente siendo detenida por ren - anna…

- ya, ya basta - se limpio las lagrimas con rabia - para mí ya no existe, todo lo que algún día tuvimos se acabo y tu tamao

La peli-rosa lloraba mientras todos sin hacer un solo movimiento miraban la escena - se supone que entre mujeres nos podemos pelear pero jamás destruirnos, te aviso que lo hiciste, y eso hare contigo, te lo recordare y destruiré cada miserable segundo de tu…maldita existencia, y te juro que pagaras cada palabra que estoy derrochando en ti, se lo hiciste a otra mujer así que no me digas que lo sientes maldita perra egoísta

Se sentó en la escaleras mientras lloraba y veía como la rubia se iba del lugar, ren solo se quedo parado y los demás observándola como jamás creyó que lo harían - yoh….

Después solo observo como el castaño salía del lugar sin escuchar sus palabras - _en verdad lo siento_

CONTINUARA…

Por fin, ya le di una perfecta excusa para que anna odie a tamao tanto como yo… (Con respeto de sus fans)

Ahora si se puede decir que empieza la verdadera historia

Ahora ven mi insistencia de tamao, y es que anna pensando que tamao pecaba de inocencia y ¿ahora?

Qué barbaridad, que cosas hago pero aun viene muchoooo!

Besos

Annitha mz


End file.
